Swallow
"Lariant" Swallow (投げ縄（ラリアット）のスワロウ, Nage nawa (Rariatto) no Suwarō) is a member of the Crimson Gang. He is notorious for his ability with the lariat. He also uses a Vulcanic pistol. Appearence Swallow is a young and muscular man, with very long blonde hair and the clothing of a typical cowboy. The Crimson Gang's tattoo is on his chest. Personality Swallow, like all his comrades, is a selfish and dangerous criminal, able of any sort of crime for his profit, and being remorseless and suitable about this. He is extremely arrogant and proud, facing Brad Burns, the infamous Grim Reaper, whitout any fear, much like a game, mocking him and laughing isterically most of the time. He also looks to be slightly racist, as he believes the black Ned White should not have problems to obey him, as black people exist to follow the white's orders; even though he congratulates the young boy for his ability to control the cattle. He has a certain respect for his leader, as he can't believe someone who he doesn't consider a fierce opponent, like Luke, can be Edward King's son. He also shows great faith in his boss, being confused when the latter is going to kill him. Plot Five Points, N.Y. Swallow was seen with few more men of the gang outside the Five Points, where Hawk asked Edward if he is finished his work in the town. Together with the rest of the gang, they went toward St. Louis, since it was a place they can make some money. Wellington, Kansas At some point, Swallow infiltrates a group of cowboys, which is watching over a numerous cattle, whit the intention to stole it. When the black workers steals it and escape, Swallow, with the other white cowboys, pursues the fugitives, killing four of them and winning the battle. After he notes Brad Burns is one of his group, he kills the other two survived cowboys, remaining alone with the son of his boss. He explains to a confused Brad he is going to retrieve the cattle for himself, and that he is aware the Burns brother are hunting him and his gang, then revealing himself to his opponent. He immediately proceeds to trap Brad with his lazo, and dragging him whit his horse, pursues Ned, who is excaping with all the animals. When he reaches the boy, he threats Ned to kill him, should the boy refuse to obey his orders to excort the cattle to Abilene and deliver it to Swallow, so he can sells it for his gang's interest; all while he is going to kill the Burns brother, even a hurt and helpless Luke. Before he can do this, however, Brad manages to free himself and face the criminal, despite the disadvantage to not have and horse. However, Ned intervenes to save him, and, provoking Swallow, is able to get the criminal falling by his horse. Swallow tries to react, but Brad is too fast and manages to stab him in the stomach with his gun and, after saying he is going to kill also his boos, shoots him, and the criminal falls in a ravine. Barely still alive, Swallow is approached by Edward King who, after having discovered Swallow failed him, despite the latter giving precious informations and promising he won't fail anymore, kills his subject by crushing Swallow's head with his horse's hoofs. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male